In computer and telecommunications networks, presence information is used to convey ability and willingness of a potential communication partner to communicate. The communication partner typically provides presence state information via a network connection to a presence service. The presence service publishes the presence state information to a set of watchers, who can then determine whether the communication partner is available or willing to open a communication channel. The more accurate or precise the presence state information, the more effective communications becomes between two or more parties.
Currently, computer and telecommunications networks are experiencing a huge increase in user and machine-to-machine (M2M) traffic, partially due to an increase in subscribers to presence state information. Presence state information, once limited to a few communications applications such as instant messaging (IM) or electronic mail (email), has expanded to include a multiplicity of communications applications and systems, such as short messaging service (SMS), multimedia messaging service (MMS), group chat systems, multimedia conferencing systems, document collaboration systems, telephony systems, social networking systems, and so forth. Further, an increasing number of applications and systems are being implemented using cloud computing technologies, thereby increasing access and convenience to applications and systems providing presence state information. The increase in subscribers to presence state information is creating increased volumes network traffic, which in turn is increasing complexity and costs in managing presence systems. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements are needed.